Episode 111
Part A Introduction The Yorozuya is asked by Azumi to help with the courting of a host. Plot To earn enough money to help pay for their rent, Shinpachi and Gintoki become hostesses at the Kamaboko Club. After their work is complete, Saigou thanks the two pays them their hard work. A hostess member offers to allow the two to fill in the positions to their KAMAXILE group. Gintoki, however, pejoratively declines. The Yorozuya then notice a forlorn Azumi, who is usually rather cheerful. Afterward, Azumi reaches out to the Yorozuya to help her court a man she's in love with named Juurouta. Although extremely reluctant, the Yorozuya agree to help Azumi with her "love" problem. Three days pass and Azumi incognito as her male counterpart Agonosuke, gets a host job at the Takamagahara. The same place where the love of her life Juurouta works at. Supporting him from the sidelines is the Yorozuya incognito as patrons. They request Juurouta along with Agonosuke and another nameless hostess. The trio tries to set up a situation where Juurouta is in need of help so Agonosuke could swoop in and save him. This plan fails as Agonosuke is infatuated with Juurouta's exposed skin. So they move to Plan B by trying to force Juurouta to drink an insane amount of wine. Stepping in on the matter, Agonosuke drinks the abundance of wine and purges it from his body. Although mortified by the situation, Juurouta thanks Agonosuke for saving him. Afterward, Saigou meets with the Yorozuya and is updated on Azumi's situation. Meanwhile, Agonosuke is tasked with cleaning the host locker room and goes into a frenzy when he finds Juurouta's locker. It's eventually learned that Azumi quit the host bar due to a scandal, where he successfully courted Juurouta. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Azumi Agonoske *Saigou Tokumori *Juurouta Trivia *KAMAXILE is a parody of the J-pop band EXILE. *Gamagaeru means Toad. *This spaceship is Captain Harlock's spaceship Arcadia the series Space Pirate Captain Harlock. The only notable exception is that a skull and crossbones should be where Azumi's face is. Part B Introduction A story about Kagura and an umbrella during the rainy season. Plot It's rainy season in Edo and Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi are hanging around in the Yorozuya office. Gintoki complains that the many days of rain have caused him to feel gloomy, and Kagura replies that the rain is making her brain moldy. Gintoki complains more until Shinpachi comes out with the laundry and the Yorozuya debate about what to rename the rainy season ("Tsuyu") to be, and Gintoki suggests "Independence Day". Seeing as everyone is moody from the rain, the conversation turns into an argument, with everyone making fun of each other's appearance. The trio decide to head outside for a change, and they pass by a group of giggling girls with bright and decorative umbrellas. Kagura looks at them, mesmerized by their umbrellas, and stares up at her own plain purple umbrella in comparison with a disappointed expression on her face. She closes her umbrella and hurries past Gintoki and Shinpachi. They ask her what's wrong and she says her umbrella is broken and to leave her alone. The two guys notice another group of chatty girls with pretty umbrellas and Shinpachi suggests that they're out of laundry detergent (as an excuse to go to the store). At Oedo Store, Kagura is perched just outside the window, watching girls and their umbrellas. She makes a envious face and starts picking her nose. Gintoki comes out of the store picking his nose, and the two wipe their boogers on each other. Gintoki takes out a new yellow umbrella with pink flowers that he had bought for 100 yen for Kagura. Kagura looks surprised at first, but then says she doesn't want such a flashy umbrella. Gintoki says it's for himself, and Shinpachi praises his cool new umbrella. Kagura hesitates and tells him it doesn't suit him so she'll take it off him. Kagura loves her new umbrella and takes it everywhere across town, riding on Sadaharu with it, splashing around in the rain, visiting Otae-san and going on the swings, with a big smile on her face. Shinpachi and Gintoki are indoors meanwhile, with Shinpachi remarking that Kagura really is a girl at heart. On another day, an extreme typhoon hits Edo, but Kagura is so happy with her umbrella that she takes it outside and tries to do the same activities with her umbrella. She comes home with her umbrella damaged. However, determined as she is, she patches it up with spare cloths and goes outside with her beloved umbrella the next day. While on the street, Kagura spots a pair of homeless kids standing in the rain without and umbrella and hesitates, but decides to leave it for them to use. While she walks on the street in the rain, she notices in the alleyway an umbrella which is in even worse shape than her previous one after the typhoon. She picks it up and starts using it. Women on the street look at her in contempt and laughter. As she is walking, Gintoki calls out to her and says what a cool umbrella she has and can he and Shinpachi stay under it. The trio start walking under that broken umbrella in the rain down the street. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu *Katsura Kotarou (cameo) *Shimura Tae (cameo) Trivia *"To you" said in Japanese sounds like "tsuyu", the word for rainy season. *There dangling charms are "Teru Teru Bouzu", traditional Japanese paper dolls that Japanese doll for bringing good weather and stopping rain. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes